The Impossible
by Be Obscene
Summary: Alice becomes obsessed with Jessica Stanley, she wants to drink her blood, but could it be something more than that? An Alice/Jessica femslash! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write an Alice/Jessica fic. Will only be a few chapters. I'm also working on a new Zombieland fic. Tell me what you think!**

Alice never thought she would ever be the object of someone else's affection, she always thought of herself as plain and ordinary…for a vampire. Maybe if she didn't move to Forks with her surrogate family things would end differently. Even though she had the gift of seeing into the future she could not see this coming. It all began the first week she was at Forks High.

Her and her siblings had to keep their secret which was harder than it looked, their skin was pale and they all had the same golden eyes from consuming animal blood; they looked weird, even in this small, isolated town they were so out of place. They made sure to stick together but Alice found herself parting from the group because her instincts were kicking in; she was still getting used to having to tear into animal flesh. The first day at the school had her sniffing down the halls and caused several people giving her the most confused looks, her family had to figure out a way to control this. Alice did not want to stop until she found out where the scent was coming from, it wasn't until the third day that she discovered she was being lured by one of the girls from school, Jessica Stanley.

Jessica was talking to someone at her locker when Alice found her in between classes, _"I need to taste her blood! Just a bite!" _Alice thought as she saw Jessica's exposed, slender neck, she was so close but had to hold back when Jessica turned around; she had to act fast so she just turned and walked away which was a painful thing to do.

_"I can't fight this! Why is that girl so irresistible to me? Not just the smell of her blood, but her hair, skin… I never had any visions about this! Not a warning! What's the point of having this ability if it never comes in handy?!"_

She tried her best to hide from Jessica even though they did have a few of the same classes together, she had to endure what felt like an eternity staring at the back of her head.

At home her family grew concerned that she wasn't adjusting very well, she seemed twitchy and a bit more erratic than usual. Edward said a lot of people were talking about one of them stalking Jessica, saying it was that "Weird looking girl with the short hair."

Alice believed her urges would pass and she would forget about Jessica soon enough; this first week was almost done, she might not feel the need to rip her throat out after the weekend. Unfortunately she had gym class with her on Friday and it was the hardest not to stare at this beautiful, graceful creature move about in her tight shorts. As far as Alice knew, she was straight, it was just her lust for blood that had her mind confused; the sight of sweat glistening on the girl's pale skin made her lick her lips uncontrollably. She thought that perhaps she could slip out early or even skip class but when she tried to be reasonable, her animal instincts took over.

_"I've got to do something before I tear that poor girl to shreds, but what? Maybe this is supposed to happen…Maybe I blocked this vision out because I just couldn't handle it…It's that girl's fault any way, how dare she look and smell so good, taunting me. She's just asking for it! But no, that's not me, why would I be thinking that? I'm not a monster, not entirely. I'm really very nice. Damn, what am I to do?"_

**Next chapter very soon. Please Favourite/Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Took a bit longer to get to this then I thought, I definitely will continue with this, feel free to suggest anything I could write for future chapters.**

Friday afternoon was all Alice could think about, she thought about maybe getting one quick glimpse of Jessica bouncing around and then get the hell out of there but it just wasn't that easy. She ran into the girl's locker room and tried to get out of her gym clothes as quickly as possible but she got the sudden sense she wasn't alone. "Hello, there" a cheerful voice rang. Alice turned around, greeted by Jessica Stanley; she must have followed her in there, quiet and completely undetected. "Don't come any closer!" Alice told her with her hands out. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I just…" "I've been watching you. No one's ever looked at me like that before. Like...like they wanted me. My name's Jessica by the way."

"Alice. I'm serious, it's dangerous for you to be here with me" she warned.

Jessica took a few steps forward and said, "Aw, what's the matter, Alice?" she went to place a hand gently on her shoulder but Alice jerked away, hitting her back against the wall.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for us to be friends. It's not you, it's me" she said, trying not to sound vein.

"Can I ask you something, Alice?" she had no intentions of listening to her pleas or even enough time to answer her, "Do you like girls?"

Alice was shocked by this, she knew people thought she was weird, but gay? Was Jessica simply teasing her or did she have these feelings? "What?"

"I've thought about it, I mean, you seem really interesting and I would like to get to know you better" she touched her icy, cold arm, "You're so cold...Maybe I can help you..."Alice's eyes grew big as Jessica lifted up her shirt and threw it off, she was wearing a black sports bra to support her lovely shaped breasts; Alice was feeling uneasy, that impulse was growing again, she had to resist lunging at her. Jessica smiled at her nervous and uneasy expression, she thought it was so adorable seeing her like this, "i don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you."

"Jessica, this isn't a very good idea, you're a very beautiful girl don't get me wrong but this could never work" Alice insisted as Jessica was getting dangerously close to putting a hand on her face, "You don't know me."

"Well, we could change that" she carefully placed a hand on the side of Alice's face, caressing it. She couldn't get over her golden eyes, they were so strange, so beautiful, "You're so gorgeous."

"Um..." Alice began, she really didn't know what else she could say to get out of this situation, "Someone might walk in on us."

"I know" Jessica told her bluntly.

"Jessica, you should know...I...I'm not human, I'm a vampire!"

Jessica backed away from her for a brief moment, "Oh, you're so cute!"

"No, really, I drink blood, see?" she flashed Jessica her sharp fangs, "I've been trying to stay away from you, to protect you."

"Aw! You really think you are don't you?" she kissed Alice on the cheek, Alice couldn't believe this girl.

_"Don't you know I could tear you apart, little girl?" _

"I could kill you" Alice warned.

"Of course you could, hon."

"You have no idea how hard it has been for me. I have these urges."

"Do you want to suck my blood?" Jessica gestured, pointing to her neck, "I do like someone with a little bite" she laughed.

"I'm not talking about a hickey, understand. This could really kill you or turn you!"

"I know the rules, don't worry."

Alice sighed, defeated, she gave up on reason, she would just have to run out of there before she did something she would regret, "Ok, close your eyes." Jessica did so, Alice was ready to escape but before she dashed to the exit she sniffed Jessica's scent one last time.

Jessica opened her eyes and smiled, "Okay, that's the way you're going to play it? That's fine, I can wait."

**I'll try to get a new chapter up before next week. Would appreciate some feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, Alice tries to survive the weekend, finding Jessica and her strange behaviour off her mind. Please review and if you have any suggestions feel free. I might start a story where Bella falls for an older Jessica.**

Alice sat in her room alone, she was glad to be alone; maybe two days was enough time for that girl Jessica to clear her mind. Alice couldn't get over her advances, she really seemed like she was into her, an obviously not-human-girl. She lied in her bed, it wasn't like she was able to sleep now that sleep was impossible for her kind but this girl was really wearing her out.

_"Why does she have these feelings, it's so __inconvenient! I need to get far away from this town. What are the chances of me facing the same problem again? I still can't see any possible future, I don't even know if I'll still be able to do that again. Everyone in this house thinks I'm losing it, thinks I'm going to snap and kill which could still happen..."_

_S_he couldn't explain why but she got the sudden feeling she was being watched, she sat up to look out the window but there was nothing there.

_"This is ridiculous! What do I have to be afraid of? It's not like that girl is going to be stalking you after school or anything, then she would be some kind of __psychotic...says the girl who ate a squirrel for dinner..."_

Alice wasn't really that great of a hunter, she couldn't catch anything bigger or as big as her which could some times be a hassle. Again she sat up and looked out the window, this time there was something, but nothing more than a hand print on the fogged up glass.

_"It must be someone just messing with me! But who would go to so much trouble?"_

She turned her head for a brief moment then faced the window again to see a familiar face, _"__Seriously?!" _Jessica was spying on her for who knows how long and she didn't even look the least bit shocked when Alice caught her; Alice got up from bed and walked over to the window, she shook her head at Jessica who was only smiling and looking quite overwhelmed to see her.

"What are you doing?!" Alice asked, knowing exactly why. Jessica let herself in, she got off of the tree branch that had been supporting her and stepped into Alice's room; she said nothing at first, she was too busy looking at the small space the vampire girl called her home, there were animal pictures on the wall and some of her own artwork.

"Alice, you have such a nice home."

Alice grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face her, "Jessica, what do you think you're doing?"

"Are you going to call the cops on me?"

"I don't know is this going to be a regular thing between us?" Alice asked sternly.

"It's so cute when when you pretend to be angry. Wow, you're actually really strong" Alice noticed her vice like grip on both of Jessica's arms, she tried to relax, "You have every right to be mad, I know that this might seem odd."

"I just ate a raw squirrel earlier, but yeah I guess you could say odd." Jessica pretty much ignored that statement and examined Alice's sharp, claw like nails, Alice's eyes widened when she kissed her fingers; she took one of Alice's hands and held it close to her cheek, "God, you are so..."

"Beautiful? Spontaneous? Unpredictable?"

Alice felt like rolling her eyes, "Look, I'm not a mean person, heck, I'm not even a person but you can't seem to see that! You have to get out of here, if anyone finds out a human is here they're going freak and probably kick me out!"

"I wouldn't kick you out" Jessica said giving her a loving look.

"Jessica, the only feelings I have for you is blood lust, I don't even like girls. So if you care about your safety you'll stay far..."

CLICK

"Wait, was that, what did you do?"

She felt something tight around her wrist, Jessica had handcuffed her but not with an ordinary handcuff, it had pink fuzz around the cuffs, one cuff on Alice and the other one attached to Jessica.

"I thought I'd spice things up" Jessica said with a sly smile; Alice was horrified.

**Another chapter to follow, maybe some time next week, as soon as I get the chance. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back! Now that Jessica has Alice trapped, what will happen next? Please comment/review!**

Alice panicked, she had nowhere to run to now...but then she remembered her strength at the very last second, it wouldn't take much to break the chain between the cuffs for her; but before she had the chance to rip it apart like paper, Jessica put an arm around her, "I know this seems kind of stalkerish but I really like you and I want this to work out" she looked into Alice's hungry eyes with her large, sappy ones; Alice had no idea what pull this girl had on her.

"Jessica..."

"Please, call me Jess, you don't have to be so formal"

"Alright, Jess..."

"Do you want to see my boobs?" Alice's eyes got bigger, which would seem impossible but they did, Jessica smiled an irresistible smile. Alice had a tough time objecting like before when she was cornered in the girl's locker room, "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you do more than just look" she winked and tried to lift up her shirt which just wasn't happening on account of her still being attached to Alice, "Oh, right" she laughed and pretended to bite at the handcuff while looking up at Alice. Alice couldn't help but laugh, Jessica was doing a good job of winning her over.

"Do that again" she smiled, Jessica repeated the ridiculous act and got another laugh from the vampire girl; Alice decided to break them both free, hey, might as well see if she had anything to brag about under that top.

"I do have a key for those" Jessica laughed, not even making mention of Alice's unusual strength for someone of her size; she took a small key out of her pants pocket and unlocked the cuffs still attached to their wrists, "I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer."

She lifted up her dark blue shirt and revealed her firm naked breasts; Alice had never noticed from the first time Jessica had her shirt that she had a nice muscular build to her. Alice realized that her mouth might have been slightly open for far too long. "Are these to your liking?"

"I...never thought of being with another woman before."

"Neither did I until I met you" Jessica said, getting closer to her, "You're so mysterious and..."

"What?"

"I think you're very beautiful, maybe the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" Jessica confessed.

"You don't have to strip naked for me, Jess" Alice said, doing her best to take her eyes off her well proportioned breasts.

"I just want you to like me" Jessica touched Alice's icicle fingers.

"I do...I do like you but I just wish that I wasn't what I am...My whole life I've been all alone and was never able to really connect with anyone."

"You don't have to be alone any more" Alice stood still as Jessica planted a kiss on her lips, Alice brought her in close and kissed her back.

"Oh, Jessica..."

"...Alice..."

Alice put Jessica's breasts in her hands, the human shivered a little and moaned as Alice's hands massaged them, "Let's take this to my bed."

**TBC. Not sure how many more chapters I will write but I will try to get as many out as quickly as I can. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for following this story. I might put up one last chapter. Feel free to check out my other stories, I have a Zombieland fic no one has reviewed yet, "In the Land of Zombies." s/9440735/1/In-the-Land-of-Zombies . Tell me what you think!**

Alice held Jessica in her arms. She was confused and titilated. Both girls stared deeply into each other's eyes, they felt like this was exactly where they should be. Jessica helped remove Alice's top, she was anxious to go further with this; Alice wasn't sure if she should let her.

Jessica could tell by her stressful looking face that she wasn't sure of herself, "Don't worry, we don't have to go on if you don't want to. I won't force you", Alice tried to smile, "Maybe we could save this for another time."

"If you'll still want to."

"Of course I'll still want to" Jessica told her with certainty, "I won't change my mind about you."

"I could lose control" Alice said with concern.

Jessica touched her ice cold cheek with a hand, "I trust you."

"I don't."

Jessica pulled her in and kissed her, Alice didn't realize she was on top of her, she looked down and noticed just how helpless the other girl was with her there, "You are a vampire aren't you?" Alice nodded, not taking her eyes off of her, "Have you been to many schools before?"

"No, I tried avoiding other people, I thought it would be for the best."

"So you really haven't seen anybody before..." Jessica played with Alice's hair, moving it about as she trailed off, "Would you want to go with me to the prom?"

_"Wow, she's really accepting!"_

"You-you would really want to go out with me? In public for everyone to see?"

"It's not like we'd be the first same sex couple at the school. It might be a bit of a shock to some people but...that's only because they don't know you the way I do."

"Maybe we should find out more about each other before...It's just, I don't really know much about you..." Alice said, sliding her hand down Jessica's thigh. A voice came from the bottom of the stairs, it was Alice's foster mom, Esme, "You should go! I'm not sure what they'll do if they know you're here." She kissed her quickly and helped gather her clothes. Jessica left the way she came, through the window which made Alice nervous. There was a knock at her door, she ran to it, "Just a minute!"

"Alice, didn't you hear me calling you?" Esme asked as Alice opened the door.

"Yeah, sorry" she tried to smile.

Esme looked down at her chest, that's when Alice realized she only had a bra on, she covered it with both hands, "Do you have someone in there with you?"

"Huh? No of course not, Esme" she opened the door wider to show her.

"We've been talking about you lately, Alice. We all care about you, we worry. I understand that the prom is coming up, maybe you can see if you can get a date."

"Actually, I might have someone..." Alice smiled.

"Oh, that's great, hopefully I'll get to meet him" she said happily.

"Yeah..." Alice began, "You'll have to.

**Like I said, probably one more chapter. Please review, let me know if there is anything you'd like to happen. Check out my other work if you get the chance! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A much longer chapter this time around. This could be the finale. Let me know what you think :)!**

Alice had trouble having her siblings believe her story about Jessica, but who could blame them? Why would this seemingly ordinary human girl fall for her? They told her to stop making things up and try to act normal.

"Don't tell Esme or Carlisle about this" Rosalie said.

"But Esme told me I could take a human to prom" Alice said innocently; she was actually looking forward to going with Jessica.

"That's a dumb idea, just go to school, don't act suspicious and don't talk about Jessica, don't even go near her. It's just blood lust, it will pass."

"I think it's something more, I'm just beginning to realize it."

Rosalie was ready to snap at her, instead she walked back to her room and slammed the door. At school, Alice decided she would take her advice, maybe it was for the best, it could be dangerous for both of them to see each other. At one point she saw Jessica with a friend by her locker as she was walking to an early morning class, she made eye contact with her and was quick to turn and walk the other way. She felt bad, she really didn't want to hurt her feelings but was afraid what Rosalie or the rest of them might do.

She fled into the girl's washroom to be alone, she hid in a stall, _"I shouldn't have gotten close. Damn, I shouldn't have let this happen!" _After quite some time she exited the stall, startled to see Jessica. She put her arms around Alice before she could run away again._  
_

"What's wrong?"

"My family thinks I'm lying...they want me to stay away from you."

"They don't trust me with your secret?"

"They just don't trust humans I guess. Mostly they don't believe you like me" Alice said while looking away.

"I don't like you. I love you" she smiled.

"Well, I don't think they want me going to prom with you. They might be right. If word gets out about us, I'm not sure what could happen."

Jessica silenced her with a kiss; Alice didn't push her away, how could she? She never would have thought something like this would happen to her, not in a million years. Jessica let out a soft moan, Alice's hands had minds of their own when it came to touching this girl, they had made their way down her backside. Both were becoming so intimate that neither of them realized there were three girls needing to use a stall that had just entered; their gasps alerted the two from their embrace, when they turned to see who had discovered them they were out the door.

"Busted?" Alice asked.

"Forget them. Let's skip class and go to my house."

"I don't think we should. I can come to your house after school maybe..."

"Don't let them control you, Alice. You have the right to make up your own mind...how old are you?"

"I sort of lost track."

The rest of the day seemed to go normally, no one looked strangely at Alice more than usual. It wasn't until she was walking out to the parking lot that she discovered someone knew. Rosalie was leaning on Alice's car, waiting for her; she looked mad, "Um, hey" Alice said halfheartedly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I...I tried to stay away but...I love her and she loves me, she even told me so."

"So now what? Prom? What's after that?"

"I..I don't know, I guess I turn her."

"And she's willing to do that?"

"Yeah..."

"What about you? Once you do it there's no undoing it."

"I know...I know..."

"You better be thinking about this, Alice, that's all I'm saying" Rosalie left in her car without another word. Alice didn't leave until the buses were gone and half of the parking lot was empty. She tried to ignore Rosalie's warning, she planned for prom with Jessica going over what they would wear. Of course she held Rosalie's advice in the back of her mind, doing what she could to be happy. She told Jessica that she would pick her up at her house at 8 and then take her back to her house for pictures.

Jessica was ready, she was early, it was only 7:30pm. She wore a white dress that looked simple and showed off her curves; her hair was looking shiny and healthy, long and wavy. She touched up her makeup to pass the time. 7:45pm. She checked her dress over. 7:55pm. Alice told her exactly 8. She went downstairs to see if she had pulled into the driveway yet. 8:00pm. Jessica was over excited, she was getting concerned as the seconds went by soon it was 8:01pm. She was pacing now back and forth across the living room. Her mother told her not to worry and that her date would be here; that's when Jessica realized she never told her mother that her date was a girl.

_"Oh, well, when she gets here she will have to accept it" _she thought.

8:20pm. There would be almost no time to race over to Alice's house for pictures. She texted Alice's cell but did not respond. She was worrying, Alice gave her her word. She was beginning to fear the worst, a car wreck, a kidnapping. But then she remembered her family, maybe they were forcing her to stay away, not wanting her to get involved. Her heart sank at the thought that that might be the case. She was thinking about Alice turning her, it could work, she could make a half decent vampire. Besides why would the Cullens be so prejudiced when they all started out as humans. She was ready to give Alice a call to find out what was up when bright lights shined through the living room window. Alice was there, late but there, Jessica was ready to run outside when her mother asked if her date would make an appearance.

"Mom, before I do there is something you should know" Jessica was nervous, scared what her mother would say when she discovers there is no boy in that car.

Her mom looked through the window and smiled, "She's cute." Jessica was shocked. "I've always known you liked girls, Jess, you never made that a secret."

Alice rushed to the door without tripping over her purple, silky dress, Jessica's mother was more than excited to see her. Alice apologized, she wasn't sure if she looked alright.

"You're beautiful" Jessica said looking her up and down.

"I want pictures!" Jessica's mom said, getting her camera out.

They didn't have a whole lot of time. Alice promised Jessica's mom she would get her home at a decent hour. Alice opened Jessica's door, making sure her dress didn't drag outside. As Alice drove them to her house, Jessica squeezed her hand, "I'll admit. I was afraid you weren't coming."

"I would never ditch you, babe" she slid her fingers into her own.

"Does your family want me there?"

"They told me they would be delighted to have you over and if any of them gives you any shit then they will have to deal with me" she spoke seriously. Jessica kissed her on the cheek. She stuck close to her side when they walked up Alice's front steps. Everyone was sitting in the living room, Esme and Carlisle were the first to get up. Esme hugged Jessica and Alice. Looking over Esme's shoulder Alice could see that Rosalie was giving Jessica a dirty look. Alice narrowed her eyes on her, Rosalie noticed, Alice showed her fangs and hissed. When Rosalie saw this she quickly changed her expression and looked away.

Prom was surprisingly laid back, sure there were a lot of students but it wasn't odd to see Alice and Jessica arrive there together, word had quickly spread about them and not many people seemed weirded out about it. The slow dancing was what both of them were waiting for. Alice took the lead, "Wow, this is better than I imagined."

"What were you expecting?" asked Jessica.

"Torches and pitchforks."

"You're not Frankenstein's monster" Jessica laughed.

"Jess, have you been thinking about me turning you?"

"Yeah...what are you thinking?"

"Well, my family likes you. But you know that if this happens there is no reversing it."

"I know...forever is a long time. But I'm willing to do this. For you and for me."

Alice kissed her gently, not thinking there might be a teacher nearby scowling her for doing so. Instead of going to any of the after parties they drove in Alice's car to a spot they would be alone. They made out, Alice carefully slipping Jessica out of her dress, "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Do it to me now, Alice" Jessica said.

"What? But...really?"

Jessica was insistant, she moved her hair aside, showing her exposed neck, "please. I want you to." Alice couldn't help but wonder if this was the right time, she was nervous, she had never done this before. But her instincts took over, her thirst for blood took hold. She sunk her teeth into her delicate swan neck and tasted what to her was a pure delicacy. She had to pull herself away, she couldn't risk draining her dry, another second could have resulted in tearing her neck apart like a hungry wolf. Alice saw Jessica transform, she had her eyes closed during this, it didn't hurt that much for long. She looked at Alice whose eyes were bright red, matching the blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Jessica's eyes were also red, she would need to eat animal blood soon. "How do I look?"

"Perfect" Alice said, not taking her eyes off of her date.

"I wonder how I will explain this to mother" Jessica laughed.

"I'll help you with that. She'll never even know."

"Well, she did know I liked girls so I doubt I can hide this" Jessica became more sure of herself, she helped Alice out of her dress. Both were naked and exploring each others' body. "I'm hungry."

"I'll help you catch something. Hopefully bigger than a squirrel" Alice smiled.

"I'd like that" Jessica kissed her softly.

**The end. More stories like this soon. I might be writing one about Bella and Renee (Not where they are related mind you but where they her student and teacher possibly.)**


End file.
